Sometimes it's not enough
by veronicacd's
Summary: No pairings.Gabriella Montez get's bullied to the point where her final desision becomes extreme.


_Wow! it's been so long since i'ce posted anything. With school and everything it's crazy! Speaking of school, I wanted to try out this new idea. It's kind of depressing but real life in some ways, so.... here we go!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Please! Please! Let me out! Please!"Gabriella cried to the outside laughter on the other side, the outside, free world. She was beginning to panic as she did almost everyday.

"What's wrong geek?"One of the kids said laughing with the majority of the student body that was outside the locker."Scared by a little tight space."

"Help me please!!"Gabriella screamed trying to breath had been in her locker, locked tight inside for 5 minutes now. And when your stuck inside and everyone is laughing not caring that you can suffocate and die inside 5 minutes is a long time.

"Help me!"A girl mocked as everyone laughed. Gabriella started to cry. It was hopeless, every day she was a victim to everyone,no one cared if she cried and was scared. Especially the could do anything to her and no one would stop them. They'd always get away with it.

"Oh whats that Gabriella? You want out?"Chad said as he stood inches away from her locker banging on the door playfully.

"Yes please!"Gabriella cried had reached 10 minutes, 10 whole minutes where she would be stuck inside her locker in pain and torment.

"I don think we said grinning next to his best whenever Troy said or believed something no one dared to correct or stand up to him.

"No please!"Gabriella cried, letting the constant tears flow as she felt the air start to thin.

"Tell the school your a stupid slut and we might let you out."a couple of 'yea's and 'tell us's were heard.

"Im, a, stupid slut!"Gabriella said gasping for air. "Should we let her out Chad."Troy said.

"We should."Chad said as he started to slowly open the locker. Once opened, Gabriella sprung out gasping for any amount of air while the room filled with laughter.

"Aww need some water?"Sharpay said as she opened her bottle of water and poured it over Gabriella bringing more laughter into the Gabriella got up and ran for her life."Where you going four eyes?"Troy said as he and Chad easily almost jogged up compared to her running.

"Knowing that they would catch her in no more than 2 seconds, Gabriella dashed into the girls was safe for a moment until, this being a girls bathroom, sharpay annd her followers came in.'Its a shame, you thought you could run!"She laughed as the girls cornered Gabriella...

After another half hour the torture was over and Gabriella was free to go--that is with bruises and a cut over her eye brows. Painfully she exited the bathroom and limped out of the school.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Gabriella silently opened her locker half scared that she would be shoved inside again.

"There she is."Chad said as he and a few jocks started edging Gabriella slammmed her locker shut and tried to run until she felt herself crash into east High one and only golden boy, Troy gasped as she edged back."Hey I missed you this morning."He said with an evil grin as he walked towards her.

"You weren't here, have an explanation?"Troy said slamming the books out of her hand.

"Look please I don't want any problems, I.. I just need to get to the library."

"You're not going anywhere."Troy said pulling her into her locker while the guys cornered and fear immediately built up inside Gabriella.

"Yeah."Chad answered grabbing her bag and emptying the contents.

"My my the geek likes to keep her tampons secure doesn't she."Chad laughed as Gabriella's cheeks went bright red.

"Oh so the freak actually get's periods! Who knew!"The jocks laughed as Gabriella's personal belongings were kicked and tampered with over the floor. Gabriella tried to grab them but found herself pushed back by Troy and Chad.

"Oh what's this"Sharpay asked as she got a book up from the ground.

"No!"Gabriella yelled but was pushed back.

"Aww it's Gabriella's 's read shall we?"

"No!--"

"Shut up."Chad said as pushed his fist ,lightly for him,into her stomach making her gust out a wind of air."You gonna be quiet now?"Gabriella nodded already tearing, they had never gone this far.

"Okay let's Diary, I can't take this school i got beat up by the queen of whores-- excuse me?"Sharpay said furious as she dropped the book.

"Queen of whores huh, guys hold her still."

"No!"Gabriella screamed trying to get out of the impossible grip. "Why don't you say that to my face?!"Sharpay screamed in fury as she took her first punch(with rings still on her fingers.)into Gabriella's 's lip immediately busted.

"Let her go!"Sharpay yelled as she snatched Gabriella by the hair and pushed her onto the ground."Go Shar!"Chad rooted as Troy whistled in applause. Gabriella lay helpless(always being taught not to fight back--including defense) as Sharpay continued out her en ragement.

"That's my Shar."Troy commented, kissing his girlfriend and walking away leaving a yet again bruised and bloody Gabriella.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Gabriella,_

_Your father and I have gone to the Smith's. We should be back around 11:30. I left some money for takeout on the kitchen table,_

_Love, Mom_

Gabriella folded and unfolded the paper ten times before getting into the 's when she saw it; the blood dripping down her body in a slow motion. Gabriella winced as the hot water stung a still open cut on her neck.

Tears sparked her lashes as she fought the nausea and used her hands to clean the left over blood from her body. She was sorry, sorry that whatever she did, though she didnt know,sorry that she must have made people so mad, so mad as too let them feel like she deserved to be close to death. She realised, she was close to death.

"Please let it sorry for anything and everything i've done, but please, please, make it stop."But according to reality, she had to wait until graduation to let the pain decrease. _And then college would come, probably bringing more of them. _She thought as more tears rushed down her eyes. Would it ever stop?

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Look girls! It's out favorite play mate!" She heard them say, the main four as they made their way up to where she stood, by her locker yet again. Gabriella closed her eyes, maybe it would lessen when she opened them again, she saw them. All of them, staring at her, like they were predators, and she was their prey.

"Please."She tried calling, hoping for absolutely nothing.

"Excuse me? Poor, you, you actually think you have a say in this."Sharpay cooed evilly as the other girls laughed. As much space would allow, Gabriella crounched back into the walls as they corned her, ready to attack.

"Oh Gabby, Gabby, when will you realise."Sharoay continued.

"Never." One of the girls finished.

"Exactly. Your life's over after first period. Cant wait to see you there!"  
Sharpay called as she strutted off with the girls to their first period class. No, it was not over. They would not chose when they wanted to screw her over. Not anymore. Gabriella thought as she started to make her way to her next class. Almost there, she stopped. She couldn't enter. The rest were there and she was late. She would never make it past first period, and they would never stop. Never. Slowly, Gabriella made her way to the bathroom. If anyone would end this, it would be her.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Has anyone seen Gabriella?" called as she set the attendance sheet down.

"She's never late."Taylor muttered, worried. Troy and Chad exchanged confused glances along with Shar and her girls. Hadn't they all just seen her this morning?

"Her first tardy. What a shame." Ms. Darbus muttered as the bell rang.

"Let' split up. I love a challenge." Chad said, as everyone smiled, devilishly.

"I can't wait to find her." Sharpay said as the rest of the girls nodded. The group split up in search of their "friend".

"Where the hell is she?"Chad said annoyed as the group came back with nothing. "Do you think she ditched school?"Sharpay asked.

"Yeah right."Troy said."Montez, ditch school--" The group was interrupted by a series of screams followed by a few girls running out of the girls bathroom."Some one get an ambulance!" One of them called.

"What the hell?" Chad said as he saw a few teachers go into the bathroom. The confusion on everyone's face soon subsided into pure shock as Gabriella's lifeless body was carried out, eyes rolled back, and no breathing.

"Oh my god."Chad muttered as they saw the teachers--and the newly arrived ambulance try to get a pulse. They didn't.

"Time of death, 8:26am." The gang heard a man say as they got out a black bag. Troy immediately felt someone tugging at his arm. He turned to see a crying Sharpay, and couldn't help but feel as much guilt. They had done this, and she was gone, forever.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Yes, I know it was horrible how she died in the end, but unfortunately this is how some unfortunate student's lives are played out. R&R please._

__Veronica_


End file.
